It's going to be all right
by Leinonen
Summary: The four were finally able to leave Heavenly Host. It all was finally over. But what awaits them at their own world? Ayumi x Yoshiki
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This story is based on the events in the anime, and takes place at the end of the anime story. In this story tough, Kishinuma made it in time to save Yuka. This is my first fan fiction, so i am not a professional writer! But i think you should be able to enjoy this tough._

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

Ayumi was carrying Yuka on her back, as she saw Kishinuma stepping out from the science room. Half of his face was covered in blood

"Run! Shinozaki!" Kishinuma shouted, holding the door of the science room closed "Who do you think i returned for?"

When Ayumi heard that, there were millions of thoughts in her mind. She couldn't think straight.

"I..." Kishinuma tried to say something but was interrupted as some kind of blade pierced his back and went through his body, and came out of his stomach

Ayumi screamed in terror as she saw that. She had now realized what Kishinuma meant. Her feelings towards Kishinuma had grown really big in this tiny moment.

The door behind kishinuma was opened and the tall man with his hammer stood right behind him.

"Please... Ayumi... Save yourself!"

Kishinuma was struck hard to the back of his head and he fell on the floor...

_***Flashback ended***_

Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka stood at the collapsing Heavenly Host. "Sachiko-san, Onegaishimasu" they repeated, and then set the pieces together. Everything became white as they held each other's hands.

The four were back at their home class

"Is it really over? Did we make it?" Satoshi asked excited.

They all stood up and hugged each other. But suddenly Ayumi's face turned completely pale.

"Eh, Shinozaki? Is something wrong" Satoshi asked

Ayumi pushed him off and ran to the back of the classroom. "Kishinuma-kun!?" She yelled in shock.

Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka all turned to see what was going on, and they were all shocked. They saw Kishinuma laying down on the floor. His face was covered in blood

Satoshi also ran to the back of the room.

"He isn't breathing" Ayumi wimped "Please Kishinuma! Breath!" She yelled in panic

The floor under Kishinuma's head and stomach was covered in blood. His shirt was also covered in blood. Ayumi remembered what had happened to him

Yuka was crying at the front of the room because she was really scared. Naomi tried to comfort her. "It's all right Yuka, we are safe now."

"Come on Kishinuma!" Satoshi said hoping that he wouldn't be dead. "Fuck!" "There is no pulse." he said.

"What can we do" Ayumi asked in panic.

"I'm afraid it's over." Satoshi said.

Ayumi burst into tears. "Why would you say that?!" She yelled at him. "If you were there on the floor, Kishinuma would NOT give up" She continued.

"Do you think i want him to be dead?!" He yelled back. Then he calmed down. "I'm sorry Shinozaki, but there is nothing we can do"

"No!" "Your'e wrong!" Ayumi yelled. She tried to make Kishinuma breath, But she was clueless. She had no idea what she was doing.

"No! Why would you do this to me" She asked him.

It was silent in the classroom for a moment. Ayumi hadn't been sure about her feelings since she got into Heavenly Host. But now as she looked at Kishinuma laying down on the cold floor, she was finally sure.

"Please... please..." Ayumi said silently. "Yoshiki..." she whispered. A single tear fell down on Kishinuma's face.

Then, when all hope was lost, Kishinuma coughed.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled.

"A.. Ayu... Ayumi? Is... it.. y-you" Kishinuma asked silently. His vision was blurry. But in a moment he saw Ayumi's face. Around it he only saw white light.

"Ay.. Ayumi, I..." Kishinuma couldn't really speak, and it sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"I know Yoshiki. I know." Ayumi said silently with a cute smile on her face.

"It... H-Hurts... So.. Mu..ch" Kishinuma said.

When Ayumi heard him say that, She got back into the real world. She was shocked again looking at all the wounds and bruises he had.

"Hold on there Yoshiki!" She said quickly. But she didn't really know what to do. "Someone call to the emergency number!"

Everyone was about to take a their phones out of their pockets. But everyone had lost their phone at Heavenly Host.

"God dammit!" "What do we do?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's carry him to the infirmary" Ayumi said.

Satoshi nodded. Kishinuma was still making animal like noises in agony.

They started carrying him towards the door of the classroom. Naomi Held the door open.

When they were at the door satoshi stopped and turned to Yuka. "I'm sorry Yuka, i know you want to go home. We'll go home when Kishinuma is ok, i promise" He said

"It's ok, onii-chan. I want him to be fine too." Yuka said. then she walked right next to Kishinuma and said to him quietly; "Thank you, for saving my life"

Even tough he was in pain, hi was able to smirk a little. "It's... o-ok" He said.

They now continued towards the infirmary. The hallways of the school were dark, but after what they had just been through, it didn't really matter. Naomi was able to find a light switch tough.

They were now at the infirmary. They set Kishinuma down on one of the beds. Ayumi grabbed some tissues, and started cleaning Kishinuma's face.

"Don't worry Yoshiki ,It's going to be all right" She said. It made Kishinuma smile a little.

"Naomi." Satoshi said. "Since we are back in our school, and our world, Could you go and get some help for us"

"mm" she nodded, and ran outside.

When Ayumi had finished cleaning Kishinuma's face, she noticed how awful he's right eye looked like

"What happened to your eye?!" She yelled in shock.

"B-Big guy... Scissors... St-Stabbed" He answered.

"Oh my god!" Ayumi said putting her and on her mouth. "It must have hurt so bad" she said

Kishinuma nodded smiling.

"How can you possibly smile now" Ayumi asked.

He smiled a little more and then said; "Seeing you has always made me smile"

Ayumi blushed a little when she heard him say that.

"I found some ice bags!" they heard Satoshi's voice saying from the back of the room.

He brought the ice bags, and Ayumi immediately placed one of the bags on Kishinuma's eye.

"Your stomach hurts too right?" Ayumi asked.

Kishinuma nodded. Ayumi unbuttoned the lower part of his bloodied shirt to put a bag on his stomach too, but when she saw his stomach she immediately took a step back and screamed.

"What is it, Shinozaki?" Satoshi asked her.

"H-h-his st-stomach... I can see... his... g-guts." she said in panic.

"It's t-that... bad... hah?" Kishinuma asked.

The door of the infirmary was opened, and Naomi, and paramedics came in. From that point on it all happened really fast. The paramedics took Kishinuma to the ambulance, and his friends followed him.

They were now outside, and Ayumi went next to Kishinuma. "It's going to be okay now." She whispered to him.

"Ayumi" He said as he grabbed Ayumi's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Please come visit me to the hospital sometime" he whispered to her smiling.

"I Promise" She said smiling.

They looked into each other's eyes smiling. Kishinuma put his hand on Ayumi's cheek, and then slowly kissed her. Ayumi was first surprised about what just happened, but then kissed him back. For the moment they were kissing, Kishinuma felt no pain at all.

"I love you." Kishinuma said.

Ayumi smiled. "I love you too."

The paramedics now put Kishinuma to the ambulance, and he was taken to the hospital. The four friends were left in the dramatic rain, and they had no idea what would they do now.

_***End of Chapter one***_

* * *

_So, yeah. This was the first fan fiction i have ever written. There will be a second chapter too._

_Please leave a review. And if you have any tips for me about writing this stuff, I'd be really happy to hear them._


	2. At The Hospital

_So, The second chapter is here. I really hope you'll enjoy reading it. That's really all i have to say. I'll let the story speak for itself._

* * *

Yoshiki was laying down on the hospital bed. He was wearing an eye patch. It was the second day at the hospital now. Yoshiki didn't really like being at the hospital at all. He was really bored. It's not that he would have wanted to go to school either, but he still wasn't too happy about the situation.

Yoshiki heard someone knocking the door of the room. "Come in!" He said, and the door opened. It was a nurse. The nurse didn't even step into the room. "You have a visitor" She said.

"Who is it?" Yoshiki asked. The nurse didn't even have time to answer before Ayumi already had stepped in to the room smiling. Yoshiki immediately became really happy. He looked at the nurse, and nodded. The nurse then closed the door and left.

Ayumi stopped smiling tough, as soon as she noticed the eye patch. "Y-Your eye? Can you see with that eye?" She asked. She looked really concerned.

"Well... It's really blurry. The doctor said that they will try to fix it, but they cannot really promise me that it will work. I'm going to have a surgery tomorrow" Yoshkiki said. Ayumi could see that that Yoshiki was really concerned about it.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay." She said. she tried to look comforting, But she was actually really concerned about it as well. "Does it hurt? The eye, i mean." She asked.

"No. But that's probably because they gave me about a hundred different medicines." He replied to her smiling.

Ayumi walked over to Yoshiki, and sat on a chair next to Yoshiki's bed.

"So, did you guys get home safely the other night?" Yoshiki asked. "Well..." She replied.

_***Flashback***_

The four stood in the rain and watched the ambulance leave. Well actually just the three of them, since Ayumi's face was facing straight to the ground. Naomi was able to notice, that Ayumi was actually crying. She walked over to comfort her.

"It's going to be all right." Naomi said. "He gets to the hospital, so he should be fine."

"But what if... What if he..." Ayumi couldn't say what she was thinking. The idea was too horrible for her. She started crying much harder and louder. Naomi understood what she was thinking.

"Hey, Cheer up. You know Kishinuma would never leave you like that." Naomi said to her smiling. Hearing that made Ayumi feel much better. She looked at Naomi and nodded.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, me and Yuka should be heading home now" Satoshi said.

"Of course!" Naomi said.

"You guys should probably be heading home too. You'll catch a cold in this rain." Satoshi said. Naomi nodded. both Satoshi and Yuka waved their hands, and started walking towards their home.

"He's probably right about that." Naomi said to Ayumi. Ayumi nodded. Since their homes were in the same direction, they started walking towards home together.

_***Flashback ended***_

Ayumi finished telling the story and she noticed that Yoshiki had a big smile on his face.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Ayumi asked him.

"Were you really that concerned about me?" Yoshiki asked her. Ayumi blushed a little.

"Well... yes... I mean you were in a horrible condition." She said.

"That's really sweet." Yoshiki said smiling. Ayumi was still blushing a little, but she smiled too. Even tough she had already told him that she loved him, that kind of things made her feel a little weird.

Ayumi hadn't noticed until now that there was music playing silently. It was some kind of metal. It came from the small speakers on the small table next to Yoshiki's bed.

"What is this music?" She asked Yoshiki.

"Oh, sorry i'll turn it off!" Yoshiki replied quickly. he tought that a girl like Ayumi obviously wouldn't like that kind of music.

"No no, don't!" Ayumi said. "I mean what song is this? It sounds really nice." She continued. Yoshiki was really surprised to hear that.

"Oh, Well this song is called Stand Up And Fight." He said.

"What band?" Ayumi asked smiling.

"Turisas. It's this awesome Finnish band" Yoshiki said smiling.

They were now both just listening to the song. The second verse kicked in, and Ayumi was really focused on the lyrics. They reminded her a bit about how they were able to escape Heavenly Host.

"These lyrics are really nice" She said.

"Yeah. They really are helpful when ever you are feeling down." Yoshiki said.

They kept on listening to the song until it ended.

"Wow, you look really tired" Yoshiki said to Ayumi. He hadn't noticed it until now.

"Well i haven't really been able to sleep since Heavenly Host." Ayumi replied.

"Would you like to lay down here for a moment? There is room for two on this bed" Yoshiki said smiling. Ayumi's face turned bright red.

"I-I... I can't do that... i mean..." Ayumi was trying to form some kind of a phrase but she was interrupted by Yoshiki

"Chill out. It doesn't have to involve anything inappropriate" Yoshiki said smiling. Ayumi hesitated a little, but then smiled and got to the bed. Even tough she was just hesitating about it few seconds ago, she got really close to Yoshiki.

"Has something been bothering you? Since you haven't been able to sleep?" Yoshiki asked her.

"Well. Everything has been really weird since we got back from Heavenly Host..." Ayumi replied to him.

"What to do you mean" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi told her about how when she got home, her mother and sister were as if she hadn't even been gone. And when she told them about her friends, they didn't even know who they were.

"That's really weird..." Yoshiki said.

"And not only that... My sister has been acting really weird since i told her about Heavenly Host." Ayumi said. She was actually really happy about that she could share these things with someone. But a thought then came into her mind.

"By the way, Kishinuma... How did you get back... You know, from Heavenly Host" She asked him.

"Oh... well it all was really weird, and i wasn't really able to think about it, since My vision was all blurry, and i was in huge pain."

_***Flashback***_

Yoshiki was laying down on the floor of the science room. He had just regained his consciousness. He was in huge pain. The whole school building was shaking. It was about to collapse. Yoshiki could hardly see anything. He did how ever notice the spirits were gathered around him. The three victims, And Sachiko. But it wasn't the murderous Sachiko. It was the kind Sachiko in the white dress. The spirits were speaking. Yoshiki had no idea what they were saying. It sounded like some kind of a prayer. Once again, everything around him turned white, and he passed out.

_***Flashback ended***_

"That's really all i know about it. At least all i can remember..." Yoshiki said.

"Well, i'm just really glad your'e here." Ayumi said smiling. Yoshiki smiled back.

There they were laying on the bed in silence, looking into each other's eyes... Or well, Just one eye since Yoshiki was wearing the eye patch.

"Yoshiki..." Ayumi said silently.

"Yeah?" Yoshiki asked, But as soon as he stopped speaking, Ayumi was kissing him on the lips. She pulled herself even closer to him. The kiss lasted quite long. They both forgot all their troubles for the moment.

"I love you." Ayumi said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too" Yoshiki said.

In a moment he noticed that Ayumi had actually fallen asleep. She looked really cute when she was asleep, Yoshiki thought. Yoshiki wasn't really tired, so there he was, just chilling out, enjoying this lovely moment. He had forgotten all about that he was in a hospital, and that he was going to have a surgery tomorrow. He had never felt so good in his life.

* * *

_And the end of second chapter. I Hope you liked it. I Already started working on the next chapter, so it's probably going to be here soon. Please leave a review and tell if you liked it or not. I still have a lot to learn about writing, and if you have any tips, i'd love to hear them. Thanks!_


	3. The Surgery

_And the third chapter is here. I've been really happy about the feedback i have got so far, and i can't thank you enough for supporting me, So thank you for that. But sorry, i don't want to waste more of your time, so i'll let you read the story now. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

It was the evening, two days after heavenly host. Naomi was at Ayumi's place. Ayumi had asked her to come over, because she really needed to be with someone right now, and her parents or sister weren't home. She was really depressed and afraid. Even tough Naomi had been trying to comfort her for quite long now, and was running out of good things to tell her, Ayumi was still crying.

_***Flashback***_

Ayumi and Yoshiki were both smiling. They were really happy at the moment. Ayumi had just waken up at the hospital bed. Well she didn't really nap for more than ten minutes. Yoshiki was telling some jokes. They were actually pretty horrible, but Ayumi was still happy to see him feeling so well.

"So, Yoshiki" Ayumi said. "Do you know when will you get to go home?" She asked him.

"Well, they told me that if i'll be in good condition and the surgery goes well, i'll get to go home next week." Yoshiki replied to her smiling.

It was silent for a moment. Ayumi then gathered her courage and asked him

"Well, would you maybe want to... umm, go to movies or something? You know, When you get to go." She asked. She was pretty sure that she was blushing. It was pretty obvious that Yoshiki would say yes, but she was still hesitating to ask it.

Yoshiki smiled. "I would love to" He replied. Ayumi was really happy.

"Well then, let's hope that you'll get home soon" She said smiling. Yoshiki nodded.

"So does this mean were dating?" Yoshiki asked with a big smile on his face. Ayumi smiled back to him

"I think so" She said.

And then it was silent again. But then something happened. Yoshiki wasn't smiling anymore. His hand was on his stomach, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain again. Ayumi noticed this and got really concerned.

"Yoshiki, Are you all right?" She asked him.

"I don't think so." He replied. They both noticed that there was blood on his shirt around his stomach. Yoshiki was about to say something, but then turned his face down to the floor. Blood came out of his mouth. Lots of it.

"Oh my god, I'm going to get some help!" Ayumi said quickly, and rushed to the hallway.

"NURSE!" She yelled. In a moment a nurse came in. When the nurse saw what was going on, she immediately called more people there. And more people came, and Ayumi was taken away from the room. She tried to refuse, but it didn't really help.

"Yoshiki!" She yelled in panic, and immediately after it, the door was closed.

_***Flashback**_** _ended*_**

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." Naomi said, Trying to comfort Ayumi.

"Really? It's going to be fine?" Ayumi yelled back. Ayumi wasn't herself at the moment. "Everybody always says that it's going to be fine!" She continued

"Well, what am i suppose to say?" Naomi asked.

"Well you could at least act like you cared!" Ayumi yelled at her. She was definitely not herself. That was enough for Naomi. She couldn't take that anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" "At least the one you care about made it out of Heavenly Host alive!" Naomi yelled at her. She started crying.

When Ayumi saw Naomi crying, she remembered what had happened to Seiko. _What have i done?!_ she thought.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking." Ayumi said with a sad look on her face. Naomi cried a little more, but then turned to Ayumi

"It's okay. I know you are afraid. And it's okay." Naomi said.

Then they both heard a noise coming out of Ayumi's phone. She got a text message. It was from Yoshiki.

_Hi sweetie, What's up? :D This might be the morphine talking, but i'm feeling AWESOME right now! I hope i didn't scare you earlier ;) Wish me luck for the surgery? Love you!_

Both girls read the message, and started smiling.

"Told you!" Naomi said. Ayumi smiled and replied to the text  
_Baka! Never ever scare me like that again! :/ But i'm so glad to hear you are okay :) I'm sure the surgery will go fine! Love you too :)_

And the evening went on, and Naomi had to go home. Ayumi was still happy for the rest of the evening. She also got to actually sleep the first time after Heavenly Host.

_***The morning of the next day***_

Yoshiki had woken up already an hour ago. He didn't really sleep well, because even tough he was always the kind of tough guy, He was actually pretty scared about the surgery. He was just laying down on the bed. He was looking at his phone's screen. There was a picture of Ayumi. It usually made him smile, but he was too concerned to smile right now.

He heard a knock, and the nurse came in.

"Are you ready." The nurse asked him.

Yoshiki nodded. He was transferred to the operating room. There were four people in the room. Yoshiki sat on the seat. The back of the seat then lowered down, so that yoshiki was now laying down. The surgery was ready to begin. Yoshiki was biting his lip. Some kind of extremely thin stick was coming closer to his eye. It wasn't going to hurt, but Yoshiki was really terrified. He never wanted to feel the pain of something being stabbed to his eye again. He knew that wasn't going to happen, but it was still terrifying. There was some kind of big machine over his head. Something was holding his eye wide open. He had no clue what was it, but he hated it.

**_*meanwhile*_**

Ayumi was walking towards the main entrance of the hospital. She opened the big glass door and walked in. She walked over to the reception

"Excuse me, Hello. I came to visit Mr. Kishinuma again." she said to the guy at the reception.

"His full name?" The guy asked

"Kishinuma Yoshiki" She replied smiling.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot visit him at the moment. He is having a surgery" The guy said.

"Oh, It started all ready?" She asked. She was very sad. She had wanted to meet Yoshiki and cheer him up a bit before the surgery.

"Well, will you inform me when i can visit him if i wait over here?" She then asked.

"Certainly. But it might take a while." The guy replied.

"Thank you!" Ayumi said, and walked over to the seats next to the wall. She sat down, and grabbed a magazine.

_***At the operating room***_

And the surgery went on. And finally, after two hours of shivering and heavy breathing, it was over. Yoshiki was standing there in the room. He was talking with the doctor. Well, the doctor was actually talking, Yoshiki was just listening. He wasn't actually even listening. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything at all. The doctor finished talking, and Yoshiki walked back to his room. There was a hysteric smile on his face, as he walked through the hallways of the hospital. He looked really scary. His feelings were a big mix of frustration, depression and anger. He opened the door of his room, stepped in, and then slammed the door behind him. He went next to his bed and looked at the wall. He hit the wall with his fist really hard.

"Fuck!" He yelled in as he hit the wall. And he hit the wall again, Swearing as he did so. And that kept going on... and on...

* * *

_A bit darker ending for this chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned ;)_


	4. Trying to accept it

_And the new chapter is here! This starts from the same spot the last one ended. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

* * *

Yoshiki was going mad. He had never been so angry in his life. Punch after punch he hit the wall, until his hands were numb. But he was still feeling anger. And frustration and depression. He didn't want to accept that he could only see with his left eye from now on.

But he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He didn't know who it was, and he didn't care. He wanted to punch the someone really hard. And he was actually going to do so. He turned quickly and was about to punch, but luckily he was able to notice who it was before he hit her. It was Ayumi. Ayumi looked really sad. She could easily guess how did the surgery go.

"Yoshiki..." She said. But surprisingly, Yoshiki then grabbed Ayumi into a tight hug. Couple of tears fell down on Ayumi's shoulder from Yoshiki's left eye. Ayumi was actually pretty surprised to see Yoshiki behave like that. She thought that he obviously needed someone to comfort him.

"There there..." She said quietly.

"Can't the fuck'n doctors do anything right?!" Yoshiki asked in frustration. He was doing his best not to cry.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. I mean you can still see with your other eye." Ayumi said to him, trying to be comforting. She was also feeling terrible for him.

"I don't want to get used to this!" Yoshiki nearly yelled. He fell down on his bed and sighed loudly. "And now we can't even go to the movies next week. I'm so sorry." He said. He was really sad, because he was really looking forward to it.

"There is no need to apologize. It's not your fault! Besides, we can do that later just as well" Ayumi replied to him smiling. She then got on the bed next to Yoshiki. They were looking at each other, But then Yoshiki got upset again.

"God dammit! I can't even look you into eyes anymore." He said in disappointment. He tried his best to do so, but he knew that you really cannot look someone into eyes with only one eye.

"Well that shouldn't really be too important, right?" Ayumi asked him.

"But your eyes are so beautiful." He said with a sad look on his face. Ayumi wasn't sure how to feel, since she loved hearing him say that, but she also felt really sorry for him. She tried to come up with something comforting. And she did.

"Awwww." "Well then."She said smiling. "You better enjoy this kiss for that as well" She continued, and kissed him. And once again, all the sorrow that Yoshiki felt was gone. He pulled Ayumi closer to him. The kiss was long, and lasted until they had to breath again.

"ahhhhhh, I love you so much" Yoshiki said, still panting heavily. Ayumi was panting even heavier. After a moment she laid her head down on Yoshiki's chest and replied "I love you too."

And the day went on and the two were just chattering about all kind of stuff. They tried to keep then conversations happy, but every now and then Heavenly Host would accidently be mentioned. But when ever that happened they just quickly changed the topic. They were really happy. Just being with each other was something they both enjoyed.

They spent four hours together, But it was getting late, and Ayumi had to go home.

"I'll come visit you again tomorrow!" Ayumi said smiling.

"That's really nice" Yoshiki replied, smiling as well. Ayumi then kissed him once more, and then left.

And there Yoshiki was once again alone, just laying down on the bed and smiling.

_***Later that day***_

Two hours had passed, since Ayumi had left. They had still been sending text messages to each other for quite a while. Yoshiki started feeling tired, and he then turned off the light's. He walked back to his bed, when suddenly the floor started shaking

_What the hell?!_ He thought. _Is this yet another earthquake? But this just like... _He stopped for a while. _Just like the one before Heavenly Host!_ The whole room was shaking. Yoshiki was getting pretty concerned, when suddenly everything went blank.

Yoshiki woke up. It was dark. He was confused. It wasn't the soft bed at the hospital. It felt like it was made of metal. He couldn't move. He noticed that his hands and legs were tied to the "bed". He took a look around. _N-No! This cannot be!_ He thought as he noticed that the room was familiar. _This is... But how?!_

It was the science lab of Heavenly Host. He was terrified and confused. He had no idea what the hell was going on, or how was this possible. But he then noticed four people in the room. He could only see their back, since they were facing away from him. But it was enough for him to realize who they were. _B-but that's not possible._

But it was true. There stood the three friends and the teacher lost at Heavenly Host. Seiko, Mayu, Morishige, and Yui.

"HEY! Guys? What's going on?" Yoshiki asked them. The four turned around. However, now that they did so, Yoshiki wished that they hadn't. He was shivering. It was terrifying. They were all making the exact same face. It was a hysteric smile. and what was more terrifying, was that they didn't have eyes at all. Just empty holes. They started laughing. The laugh was almost as scary as their faces.

Yoshiki gulped as he noticed that Seiko was holding a pair of bloodied scissors in her hand.

"Oh... You saw, didn't you?" Seiko asked in a pretty low pitched and quiet voice. She started moving towards Yoshiki, who still couldn't move. Yoshiki was shivering in terror as the eyeless girl walked over to him.

Seiko was right next to Yoshiki. Yoshiki was looking her directly into eyes. Or at least there were supposed to be eyes. But as he did so, He noticed that he was able to see with his right eye as well.

Seiko moved the scissors right above Yoshiki's right eye. Yoshiki could hear hysteric giggling. He was shivering even more than before.

"What are you doing?!" Yoshiki yelled in panic. There was no answer. It was just silent for a moment. But then...

Seiko stabbed the scissors straight to his right eye. Yoshiki was screaming in pain. Seiko took the scissors of his eye, and stabbed again. And that kept going on. The pain was horrible. And nothing seemed to happen. Nothing was going to save him.

He wasn't sure if anything was left of his eye. But as he looked to his left, that wasn't his concern anymore. Morishige was walking towards the him, and handed a spoon to Seiko. Seiko giggled as she got the spoon.

"Hehehee, Time for the eye to change it's owner." And then she struck the spoon to his eye.

_***Yoshiki wakes up***_

Yoshiki was panting heavily. He was sitting on the bed now. _Thank god... it... was only a... nightmare.__  
_

He stood up and walked over to get his phone to see what time it was. It was 4am. But he didn't want to go back to sleep. He turned on the lights. He sat on his bed and looked at his phone. There was a picture of Ayumi. It was a really cute picture. It was really comforting for him. He really wanted to call her to hear her voice, but he didn't want to wake her up in the middle of the night.

He really didn't want to be at the hospital anymore. He just wanted to get home. He wanted to go back to normal life. Well, it wouldn't ever really be normal after Heavenly Host, but it would still be much better than sitting at the hospital.

He opened the window and stared to the horizon. Sun was already rising. _I could just leave._ He thought. The world outside sure looked beautiful. He felt the wind on his face, and it was really relaxing. Then he started thinking about Ayumi again. _When i get to leave. _He thought about all the fun things they would do when gets to leave. He smiled_  
_

_I guess i'm a lucky man after all._

* * *

_And here ends the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it :)_

_NOTE: It might take more time than usual to publish the next chapter, since i'm pretty busy the next couple of days._


	5. First date

_And the fifth chapter is here. Thank you for all the nice things you have said about this story, it has made me really happy :) _

_I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

One and a half weeks had now passed since Yoshiki's surgery. He was still feeling bad about his eye, but he was slowly getting over it though. Ayumi had visited him everyday since the surgery, which made him feel much better all the time. He was still wanting to go home as soon as possible. The worst part was that he had seen the same nightmare every night since the surgery. It was really frustrating, because it felt every time as real and horrible as the first time.

Yoshiki was staring out of the window once again. He did that a lot when he was alone at the hospital. He was trying to get used to only being able to use his left eye. He was in a really good mood. Ayumi was coming over once again, and she would be there any minute now. But that wasn't the only thing that Yoshiki was happy about._  
_

Yoshiki heard knocking. He walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Ayumi. Both smiled, and Ayumi walked in.

"What's going on?" Ayumi asked him. "I've never seen you so happy." She continued.

"Yeah well, i don't need to take medicines any more, so that's pretty cool" He replied smiling. "But i have even better news." He continued. "I get to go home Tomorrow!" He said. He was super excited.

"Really? That's amazing!" Ayumi nearly yelled, as she jumped to Yoshiki's arms and hugged him. Both were extremely happy.

There they were just hugging each other for quite a while.

"So, How was school?" Yoshiki asked her. It was the first time since Heavenly Host that she had gone to school.

"It was a mistake." Ayumi said looking pretty sad. "Me and Mochida could manage, but Naomi couldn't do it. She went home crying after the first fifteen minutes." She continued. "It reminded her too much about Seiko."

"Poor Naomi. She must miss Seiko really much." Yoshiki said, also looking pretty sad. Ayumi nodded.

"I think the whole Heavenly Host thing affected her the most." She said. "I mean look at this!" She continued, and grabbed her phone. She showed Yoshiki the messages Naomi had sent her. Nearly all of them were Naomi asking that would she be reunited with Seiko if she killed herself.

"That's really bad." Yoshiki said. "Isn't Satoshi comforting her?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Ayumi replied.

"But didn't Naomi have a crush on him?" Yoshiki asked.

"She did before Heavenly Host." Ayumi replied.

And so the evening went on. It was pretty much like all the other evenings. They were chattering about different kinds of fun stuff. Also about what would they be doing tomorrow.

"So, What movie are we going to see?" Yoshiki asked smiling.

"Oh... I haven't really thought about it." Ayumi replied. "Should we just go to the movie theater and decide there?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me" Yoshiki replied.

"So, when will you get to leave exactly? I mean what time?" Ayumi asked.

"As soon as i wake up" Yoshiki said smiling. "But that's probably going to be in the middle of the night because of that freakin' nightmare..." He continued.

"What nightmare?" Ayumi asked with a concerned look on her face. Yoshiki just realized that he hadn't told her about it.

"Uh, It's nothing." Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is something bothering you?" Ayumi asked still looking concerned. "You can talk to me about it. It might help" She continued.

"Well..." Yoshiki then decided to tell her. It did actually feel good to be able to tell someone about it.

"Oh, poor Yoshiki" She then said with a sad look on her face.

"Uh. Ayumi please... I feel like a baby when talk to me like that." Yoshiki replied. Ayumi just giggled and smiled at that.

And the evening went on, and it was once again time for Ayumi to be heading home. They decided where and when would they meet tomorrow. Then they hugged and kissed, and that kind of basic goodbye stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ayumi said with a big smile on her face as she left the room. For the last time Yoshiki was left alone at the hospital room. It felt so good to know that tomorrow he would be home at this time. It all would be back to normal. Well, besides for the friends lost and his right eye.

He put on some music. He felt like he should pick something particularly awesome, since it was the last day. _Unsung Heroes it is! _He thought, and walked over to his speakers. And the song started. He hadn't listened to it for quite a while, and he just remembered how awesome it was.

How ever he started having kind of a bad feeling about it as the singing started, and he remembered the lyrics

_"Forgotten tomb hill, unnamed graves. No light can reach there, memories fade away. Only frozen soil and eternal wind remember the sacrifice of those who are now buried in time."_

The lyrics couldn't possibly remind him more about the friends lost at Heavenly Host. It felt as if the song was actually preferring to them, since nobody other than the five who made it out could remember them. It felt pretty sad. Less than two weeks ago, they had all been living their happy normal lives. Now four of them were nothing but a memory. But even worse, since they were only a memory of five people. He walked over to his window, and opened it. Once again he looked out of the window, and stared to the horizon. _It sure looks beautiful, even if seen with just one eye, _He thought. He was getting tired, and went to bed. It felt so good to think that tomorrow he wouldn't have to sleep in this bed anymore. Not that his own bed at home would be any better. This was much softer. He quite soon fell asleep.

_***Later***_

Yoshiki woke up. It still dark. He had once again seen the same nightmare. _God, won't that ever end?_ He thought. He walked over to to his phone to see what time was it. It was four thirty in the morning. He would have to wait one and a half hours before leaving. He didn't want to sleep anymore. Once again he walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out to the horizon. _It sure does look beautiful, even if only seen with one eye, _He thought. He sat on his bed and started thinking about how great today would be. He was really really happy. It would be an amazing day.

_***6am***_

Yoshiki walked through the hallways of the hospital for one last time. He was really happy that he wouldn't have to come back anymore. He took an elevator to the first floor. He then walked over to the reception to fill some papers before he could leave. It was quick. He then walked to the big glass door, and opened opened the left one. He smiled as he did so. He got outside. The air felt really fresh and nice. For a moment he was just standing there, enjoying the fresh air. He then started thinking what to do. He wouldn't meet Ayumi until twelve o'clock. He thought that he should probably go home and grab some money with him. The hospital wasn't too far away from his home, so he decided to start walking. He was really happy.

After about thirty minutes of walking, he was finally at his front door. He smiled as he set the key to the lock, and twisted, and the door opened. He was smiling as he stepped in. He had lots of spare time, so he walked over to his living room and opened the television. He hadn't been so happy for a long time.

_***Meanwhile***_

Ayumi had just woken up. She was combing her hair in front of a mirror. She had a big smile on her face. She was really excited. Her mother called her to come and eat some breakfast. It seemed like the whole Shinozaki family woke up early even on weekends.

"So, are you sure about going to the movies? I still think that Kishinuma boy is suspicious." Her mother said.

"Relax mom! he is a really nice guy." Ayumi replied.

"But doesn't he live alone?" She asked. "I heard that no one has even ever met his parents." She continued.

"Well it's not his fault!" Ayumi replied. "His parents abandoned him..." She continued.

"Well, i guess it's fine... Just be careful" Her mother said.

"I will" she replied smiling.

_***Downtown***_

Yoshiki was hanging out next to the movie theater. He had a big smile on his face. He was really excited. Not really about the movie, but rather about the fact that it was technically his first date with Ayumi. He was extremely happy.

Ayumi walked to the front doors of the movie theater, but there was no sign of Yoshiki. But suddenly someone hugged her from behind. She was first shocked, but realized quickly that it was Yoshiki.

"Hi sweetie" He said smiling.

"Don't you scare me like that!" She replied. It was silent for a moment. She then started smiling. Then she kissed Yoshiki.

"So, Are we ready to go?" She asked. Yoshiki nodded. But soon Yoshiki stopped smiling though.

"I wonder if i can even see the whole screen with just one eye" He asked.

"Aww, I'm sure it's going to be just fine" Ayumi tried to comfort him. But then they both heard a beep from Ayumi's phone. There was a new message. It was from an unknown number. She read the text.

_Come over to the park next to you._

"Uh, Should we do this?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki.

"Yeah" Yoshiki replied smiling. "It could be one of our friends." He continued.

The two walked over to the park. They saw no one there. They heard another beep. It was a new message.

_Walk over to the other side of the statue. I'm waiting here..._

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki. Yoshiki nodded. The two walked over to the statue, and walked to the other side, to see who was it. They were both shocked when they saw who it was. It was Sachiko... The innocent Sachiko in a white dress. She was smiling and giggling.

"Heh, Ayumi and Yoshiki together! heh, You look so cute!" She said. Ayumi and Yoshiki both blushed a bit. But how was this even possible they were wondering.

"S-Sachiko? What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked.

"I want to help... After all, it's my fault that Yoshiki-san lost his eye." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean help?" Yoshiki asked. Sachiko immediately came next to Yoshiki. She started floating, and rose to the same height as Yoshiki's face.

"Hold on, this is going to sting a little." She then said to him smiling. She spread some kind of powder on Yoshiki's right eye.

"AH! What the hell?" Yoshiki asked with a loud voice. He then opened his eye. He blinked a couple of times.

"See?" Sachiko asked smiling. Yoshiki was still wondering what just happened. He wasn't sure if he believed it. He was getting really really happy.

"Yoshiki?" Ayumi asked him. "What's going on?" She continued. Yoshiki the grabbed Ayumi into a tight hug.

"I can see!" He yelled in excitement. "With both of my eyes he!" He continued. The two were both extremely happy. They didn't even notice as Sachiko disappeared.

They turned to the movie theater.

"Should we go?" Ayumi asked smiling. Yoshiki nodded. They were holding hands as they happily walked towards the movie theater. Everything was great. At that moment either one didn't have any bad feelings at all.

* * *

_End of the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it :) Thank you!_


End file.
